My Love For You
by paramoreeloverr
Summary: The trio return to Hogwarts for their final year. Someone comes asking for protection from the Light Side. Will Harry help this someone and his remaining family?
1. A Truce

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN: **This 'idea' came to me while I was in school one day. So I just wrote it out. Now I'm putting it on here for you guys to read and tell me if it's good or not! :)

**Warnings: **None I don't think. Maybe some language. Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Harry pushed his trolley through King's Cross weaving through the crowd of people. He couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. Hell he couldn't wait to see his friends. Uncle Vernon had been twice as bad to him this summer. Locked him in his room and refused to feed him for a week, and that was on his nice days. His Aunt Petunia had atleast been kind enough to pass him some old bread under the door.<p>

Harry was relieved he didn't have to go back to the horrid people. Being used as a punching bag by Dudley, getting pushed around by Uncle Vernon, and forced to help Aunt Petunia do everything from doing the laundry down to cleaning the bathrooms he was joyed he didn't have to relive it again.

Harry made his way to the platform labeled 9 and 10. He aligned his trolley so it was directly in the middle of the column. He stood up straight and broke out in a run. He went straight through platform nine and three quarters.

The Hogwarts Express awaited all the student returning for their new term. The whistle blew loudly as Harry pushed his trolley by the engine looking for his friends.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed once he was in sight.

"Hey mate!" Ron yelled to his best friend.

"Ron! 'Mione!" Harry said happily as he was enveloped in a warm hug.

"How've you been? We were worried sick!" Hermione weeped. "You never wrote us!"

"I know I'm sorry but, you know how my relatives are. They wouldn't allow me to let Hedwig out." Harry explained.

"Well atleast we know your alright mate." Ron said clasping Harrys shoulder.

"Where's everyone at?" Harry asked his friends.

"Neville and Luna are already on the train." Ron infromed Harry.

"Wheres Dean and Seamus?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I haven't seen them yet." Just then Dean and Seamus came running throught the platform. Seamus hit Dean with his trolley causing Dean, and some of his trollies contents to topple over.

"Oi! Seamus watch it!" Dean yelled. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all laughed at the sight of the two boys.

"Hey Harry, Ron and Hermione!" Seamus yelled to them. Hermione lifted her hand to wave at the two.

"Hey!" Dean called to them. Harry walked over to the two and helped Dean put his stuff onto the trolley.

"Let's go!" Hermione yelled after the train blew the whistle signaling five minutes until departure.

They all rushed toward the train. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Seamus all jumped on the train as their trollies were magically emptied.

"We'll catch up with you later!" Seamus called out to the trio as he pulled Dean into a compartment with a group of girl Hufflepuffs.

"Boys." Hermione said scowling.

"Hey!" Harry and Ron yelled in unison.

"Oh come on you two." Hermione said leading them to an empty compartment. Hermione slid the door open and walked into the little room, taking her seat next to the door. Ron and Harry sitting next to the window.

"Can you believe it's our last year?" Hermione asked out loud.

"Yeah. I can." Ron said laughing.

"Ronald, just because you don't like school doesn't mean we don't" Hermione said gesturing to herself and Harry. Harry chuckled.

"Speak for yourself 'Mione." Harry said. Hermione reached across the compartment and whacked him on the side of the head.

"Oi! Was that necessary?" Harry yelped. Ron sniggered causing Hermione to whack him on the head too.

"What the bloody hell 'Mione!" Ron squealed. It was Harrys turn to snigger at Ron now.

"Oh would the two of you stop your foolish giggling." Hermione joked.

"We were not giggling." Ron said sternly but still smiling.

"Sure _you _weren't." Harry joked his best mate. Ron stuck his tongue out in response.

"It's our last year. Then we will all be off to become Aurors." Hermione stopped and glanced at her two friends. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm going to miss boarding the train and going to Hogwarts. _That's _for sure." Harry said.

"Why? You never have to put up with Malfoy again! Never have to see his ferret face skipping around the school flaunting his name _and _money." Ron said in a matter of fact tone.

Harry nodded slowly in agreement. Malfoy was a prick and Harry couldn't stand him. He never thought it was possible to hate someone so much. Not just Malfoy but Voldemort also. He knew that the final battle was going to happen. _Soon. _

"Well Ron, maybe Harry will miss it because to him the castle is home." Hermione said to Ron her eyes darting to Harry and back. Ron looked down.

"Sorry mate." Ron said.

"It's fine." Harry said holding up his hands before Ron could continue.

Harry turned his head from his friends to look out the window. They were passing over the tracks where Ron and himself had driven the flying car back in second year. Harry smiled as he thought of that incredibly nerve wracking moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Came Hermiones soft voice. Harry looked away from the window to look at the girl.

"Second year. You know when Ron decided we should _steal _the flying car to get to school." Harry said chuckling as Rons cheeks tinted red.

"Mum still hasn't let that go." Ron said shuddering. Hermione giggled and Harry had a grin smacked across his face. "It's not funny!" Rons voice squeaked in defence.

"Well you _did _expose a flying car to the muggle world _then _the poor car was nearly crushed by the Womping Willow." Hermione stated. Ron nodded in defeat.

"Hey." Ginny said opening the door to their compartment.

"Hey Gin." Harry said pulling her down to sit with him.

"Are you guys-" Ron started but stopped. Ginny looked at him in confusion. "Ya know, back together?"

"No Ron." The two said in unison.

"Ron you know Harry isn't er- like that." Ginny said blushing a little. Ron pulled his mouth into a thin line and looked out the window. Hermione looked at everyone in confusion. Was the girl really oblivious as to what they were talking about.

"She's talking about me being gay." Harry said simply. Realization spread over Hermiones face and she relaxed back into her seat. "And besides Ginny already has somebody." Ron perked up and looked at his little sister.

"When did you plan on telling me?" He gasped.

"Well I planned on doing exactly that today but earlier you never gave me the chance, you kept ranting on about how you had to look decent for Her-"

"Who is it!" Ron yelled cutting Ginny off from finishing her sentence. She smiled happy that she now had black mail over her brother. "It's not Dean again is it? Ginny if it is I swear I'm going to-"

"It's Seamus." She cut Ron off this time. Rons mouth dropped open.

"Bu- but he went in that- and- all the Hufflepuffs- but he's wi-" Ron babbled on. Ginny started to chuckle lightly.

"Ron I was in there." She informed him. Ron quickly snapped his mouth shut.

"Oh." Was all the red headed boy could say. Ginny gave her brother a small smile.

"So, how does it feel knowing this is your last year?" Ginny asked the trio.

"Brilliant." Came a voice from the door. Everyone looked up. The platinum blonde hair none of the had particularly missed stood scowling at the group.

"_Malfoy." _Harry growled.

"Potter." Draco shot back rolling his eyes.

"What do _you _want?" Ron asked the blonde.

"Just here to talk to your ring leader Weasel." Draco said scowling at the group.

"Anything you need to say to Harry, can be said in front of us _Ferret_." Ron said, emphasizing Ferret trying to verbally hurt Draco in any way. Draco of course seemed unphased.

"Potter a word please." Draco said ignoring the glares he was receiving. Harry who had been staring at the floor, jerked his head up to look at the teen.

"What do you need to tell me? And why can't you tell me right here?" Harry asked not wanting to leave.

"Look it's important alright? I wouldn't have come to you if it were not. So just, please." Draco said trying to convince the raven haired teen to come with him.

Harry didn't trust the prat, important or not he couldn't just carry on a civil conversation after everything he had done. So he just sat there a minute before deciding this _could _be something really important. He contemplated telling Draco to sod off, but decided it best to just keep quiet. He slowly stood.

"Harry." Hermione said in a warning tone. "Are you sure?"

"It's not like he can exactly do anything." Harry said giving a small shrug. Hermione just stared at Harry and Harry at her.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Scarhead." Draco said breaking Harry from his gaze at Hermione. Draco motioned for Harry to follow.

Draco stalked down the small aisle with Harry right behind him. Draco stopped infront of an empty compartment and slid the door open stepping in. He gestured for Harry to sit. Once Harry was in the compartment sitting Draco slid the door shut and pulled down the curtains.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"What? Don't want people to get the wrong idea?" Draco asked laughing slightly.

"No just, well yeah, exactly that. Now, what do you want?" Harry asked annoyed by the blondes change in attitude.

"Well my dear friend Pansy, thinks that me and you should create some sort of truce." Draco said nonchalantly. Harry stared at him incredulously.

"And you agreed with her?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "Look Potter, I don't expect you to understand this but, we want out."

Harry pulled his brows together in confusion. "What?"

Draco sat across from Harry. Then he adjusted hisself so he was comfortable as if he were about to tell a long story of some sort.

"My father fucked up our family. Alright? My mother knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Then it finally did." Draco said.

"So your father is- is dead? He got so involved with Voldemort he got himself killed?" Harry asked. The blonde visibly tensed.

"No Potty. My father, for you damn information, was taken by the ministry and sent to Azkaban. My mother being the woman she is didn't want any of this to happen, she didn't even want me to become a Death Eater until _after _our graduation. So she made sure my father wouldn't let the Dark Lord mark me."

"Until after graduation." Harry said after Draco finished.

"Until after graduation." Draco copied Harry.

"So why do you need _me _here?" Harry asked.

"For Merlins sake Potter did you not here me before? We want out."

"Who is we and out of where?" Harry asked more confused then ever.

"Me and my mother. We want out of the Dark side. We seek protection from the Light Side. That is until you _hopefully _defeat that damn snake face." Draco said his voice laced with venom.

"S- so your asking for _my_ protection." Harry asked to make sure the universe was not just pulling something over on him. Was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin King, and bloody Ice Prince really asking for his _protection _against the same dark forces he's wanted to be apart of for so long? A smirk fell into place on Harrys face.

"Don't get full of yourself Potty. Not just your protection. The Light Sides protection." Draco said.

"You know that that includes Hermione and Ron also, right?" Harry questioned.

Draco nodded.

"Then why did you bring just me? They could help too you know."

"Because you, unlike your accusing friends, actually listen." Draco spat. That ticked Harry off. He couldn't stand the blonde already, and talking about his friends was certainly not going to help either.

"Accusing friends? _Accusing friends?_ They have every right to accuse you of certain things Malfoy! And you bloody know it!" Harry yelled in anger standing from his seat. Draco sank back in his seat clamping his eyes shut tightly.

"Look im sorry alright!" Draco shouted terrified of getting hit by the Golden Boy.

Harry just plopped back into his seat ungracefully. Then he sat straight up, eyes wide.

"Did you just-" Harry shook his head. "No, I must have been hearing things."

"What?" Draco asked.

"I thought I just heard you say you were sorry." Harry said chuckling a little trying to ease the tension.

"I did. And I'm serious about switching sides. I'm tired of everything going on and I know you are too. Will you please help my family. Harry Potter you are my only hope for a good future." Draco said his tone serious.

Harry stilled realizing that Draco sodding Malfoy wanted to switch sides and help Harry defeat Voldemort. Although something in the back of his head was screaming at him on the top of its lungs to walk away right now, because this was some big scheme to capture Harry.

"How do I know your not lying?" Harry asked abruptly.

"I thought you would ask that." Draco said. "There's a simple answer to that. Veritaserum. You can question me on where my loayalties lies."

Harry started at Draco for a long time. Both eyeing eachother. Not tearing their gazes away from the other. Harry started to think. The Malfoys as an ally. Doesn't sound that bad actually. Just means more people on the Light Side right? If Malfoy comes to the Light Side, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini will all join too. Hopefully.

"What about Parkinson." Harry finally spoke after several mintues of frustrating silence.

"What about her? She has nothing to do with this." Draco said looking away from Harry only left to stare at his shoes.

"Well you're the one who said she said it would be best to make a truce with me." Harry reminded the boy still not taking his gaze off of Draco. "Why'd she suggest that?"

"Because her family has already decided they have faith in you. My mother was already second guessing my fathers choice so we had a little talk and she concluded that she was going to go to the ministry herself for help." Draco said tensing a little.

"But if she does that-" Harry started but was cut off.

"They will more than likely take her as a prisoner and send her to Azkaban. I know that's why I told Pansy, and she told me to come make a truce with you and seek help from the leader of the Light Side." Draco finished.

"But Malfoy, I'm _not _the leader. Dumbledore is." Harry pointed out.

"Yes, but whatever you say that old goon follows. As does a lot of the wizard world. Potter please. I value my life and my family. I see now that the only way to save both is to change loyalties." Draco had a pleading tone to his voice.

_Malfoy. Pleading. Impossible. _Harry thought to hisself. Maybe Malfoy was being sincere and really did need help. But he would never be sure until Malfoy was answering his questions under Veritaserum.

"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tomorrow after dinner. Alright? Don't be late Malfoy." Harry said standing and leaving the compartment.

"Potter! Wait!" Draco yelled after him. Harry stopped and turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Draco lifted his hand in the air obviously waiting for a handshake to confirm their meeting tomorrow.

Harry reluctantly shook the blondes hand and quickly made his way his own compartment.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked first. Harry stalked over to his seat and sat down glancing at all of his friends.

"He um-" What was Harry supposed to tell them. Maybe he should just wait to tell them that Malfoy was wanting to change sides until after he was questioned. "Just wanted to make a truce. Because of it being our last year." Harry half lied.

"A TRUCE!" Ron shouted.

Ginny stood quickly. "We're almost at school. I'm going to go find Seamus." She said leaving as fast as she could.

"Yes. A truce. I guess he's just tired of always acting like an immature child." Harry said.

"And did you except the truce?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"YOU AGREED WITH THE FERRET!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald Weasley, would you quit that yelling! Harry is old enough to make his own choice." Hermione said making her boyfriend shut up.

"Alright. Sorry. Harry 'Miones right you can make your own choice. So, di- did you um- agree on the truce?" Ron questioned.

"Yes. He seemed er- sincere." Harry said his statement sounding more like a question.

"Malfoy sincere about something? I doubt it mate. You know how he is." Ron said.

"OR maybe Draco just wanted a truce because he thinks the fueds are childish." Hermione argued.

"Draco! Since when do you call him Draco?" Ron asked his friend.

"It's only right. That's his name is it not?" The girl said back to him, her voice sounding harsh. Ron nodded in defeat.

The train started to slow. "We're here." Harry said.

"That we are." Ron said as the train came to a complete stop.

"We have to make a pact." Hermione said sitting on the edge of the compartment seat.

"Like what kind of pact?" Ron asked the bushy haired girl.

"Like one that says this year, we will try new things. And even give enemies a chance." She said. When she said the last line she looked directly at Ron.

"What? You want me to try and make amends with Malfoy?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Well Harry is going to try. Why can't you also?"

"But it's Malfoy. The amazing bouncing ferret. It's impossible, especially after everything he's done to my family! And you know it 'Mione!" Ron tried to convince the girl.

"I understand that Ron, but maybe he _has _changed." She told him.

Harry kept quiet listening to the two. Then a thought struck him. Atleast Hermione wouldn't be so judgy about Malfoy wanting to switch sides. So does that mean Harry should tell her? And not Ron? No he would still wait for the questioning.

"Let's go. I don't want to be the last to the carriages." Harry said suddenly causing the two to stop their arguing. Hermione nodded in agreement. The trio made their way quickly to the carriages completely oblivious that someone was watching their every move.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>How'd I do? Reviewing let's me know if I should keep going. I already have the second chapter but I warn you it's no where near as long as this chapter. :) Review!


	2. Check You Out

**Disclaimer: **Do I honestly have to say it again? I don't own Harry Potter. But you already knew that.

**AN: **Here's that chapter two I was talking about, that is if you read the AN in the first chapter. Like I said this chapter is fairly short compared to chapter one. :)

**Warnings: **Language.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was busy as everyone rushed to meet their friends. Hermione stalked off to meet with Lavender Brown and the Patil twins, leaving Ron and Harry standing by themselves. The group of girls kept looking over at the group and blushing.<p>

"What do you suppose they're talking about over there?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"No clue." Harry said truthfully. "Let's go sit." The two started walking off toward the Gryffindor table ready to eat. Ron plopped down in his seat, Harry in front of him.

"Look mate I'm sorry about getting upset for making a truce with Malfoy. If you think he's changed, then I believe you." Ron said. "But that doesn't mean I'll ever trust or like him." He finished in a warning tone.

Harry held up his hands in defeat. "Never said I'd trust him myself. Can't rely on a ferret." Harry said and the two started laughing until they could no longer breath.

"Glad to know your not just going to start spending all your time with him." Ron said sobering up suddenly. "Your not going to are you?"

Harry chuckled. "No Ron. I don't even like the ferret face. There's no way I would think of spending time with him for the fun of it."

"Good. Cause the thought sorta creeps me out. Friends with Malfoy." Ron shuddered at the thought. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Boys." Hermione said taking her seat next to Ron.

Ron looked to his right to look at his friend. "Hey." He smiled at her. Hermione turned away to hide a blush. Ron looked back at Harry in question who in return just shrugged just as confused as the red head.

"So what were you and the 'girls' talking about over there?" Ron questioned. Hermione paled.

"Just er- you know stuff." She said quickly.

"Oh sure. Now you're lying to us." Ron said looking at Harry.

"No really you're just lying to Ron. He's the one curious not me." Harry said looking at Hermione.

"Thanks." Ron said looking at Harry. Harry smiled.

"Well like I said just talking about stuff." Hermione said.

"Really 'Mione? I seriously doubt it was just 'stuff'." Ron pushed.

"Why do you care what we were discussing?" Hermione asked a smirk playing across her pretty face.

"Because you all were giggeling and- I don't know." Ron said looking Hermione in the eyes.

"Does it really matter all the much what we were talking about to you Ron?" She asked.

"Yes!" Ron squeaked.

"You Ron, we were talking about you. Happy?" Hermione said looking down at the table in defeat.

"Me? Why me?" Ron asked quickly. "Why not Harry?"

"Oh forget it." Hermione said turning to look at Dumbeldore who was now standing at his podium ready to give a speech to start of another year.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore started off. He looked out over the crowd of students sitting at their house tables.

"Professor McGonagall will be joining us soon with the new first years for their sorting, but before they arrive I would like to have a word with all of you." Dumbledore said looking at Harry and his friends giving them a small smile. "For those of you in your last year there is going to be a celebration before your graduation to congratulate you on making it through your seven years here. To also honor you we are giving you more freedom." All of the seventh years broke out into cheering.

"For the others, your time is coming." Dumbledore said with a wink. Just as he finished Professor McGonagall walked in with a group of younger kids ushering them to the front to the Dining Hall.

"Gather around!" She called out to them. Harry smiled as he remember confronting the Sorting Hat as he was in his first year. What nobody else knew was how he sould have been put into Slytherin.

Harry of course could have never allowed that because of a certain someone in that house. He found hisself staring at Malfoy. Who was at the moment having a serious looking conversation with Blaise Zabini.

"Harry?" Hermione said pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Sorry." Harry said looking down.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked his friend. Harry nodded.

"Do we _have_ to stay through the Sorting Ceremony." Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione said quickly. Harry frowned.

"What if I'm not feeling well?" Harry asked the girl.

"Then I guess you could leave." Hermione admitted. Harry sat there for a few more seconds before saying goodbye and leaving. Draco Malfoy, curious, followed the Golden Boy.

Harry walked off toward the stairs that led to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Potter! Wait!" Harry whirled around on his feet to come face to face with Draco. Harry jumped back in surprise. Why was Malfoy following him?

"May I help you?" Harry asked the blonde.

"Why, why did you leave the Dining Hall?" the boy asked.

"Why do you _care?_" Harry asked. The blonde was acting strange.

"Well, I don't know really. You just looked down so I thought I would er- check you out." Draco said. Harry tried to suppress a laugh at realization at what Draco had just said to him. Draco looked at him confusedly then realization spread across his face.

"Oh Merlin! That's not what I meant! Potter stop acting like a prat!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'm sorry it's just- oh that was bloody weird!" Harry said laughing hard. Draco blushed then chuckled lightly.

"Okay so I take it as your okay?" Draco asked. Harrys expression changed immediately.

"Seriously Malfoy. Why do you care? If you don't remember we hate eachother and haven't liked each other since first year. Since then you've been making my life a living hell to go on top of everything else I have had to deal with." Harry said angered with the way Draco was acting now.

"Damn Potter. All I'm trying to do is be nice! I _never_ do that! But whatever, if you just want a truce that says we don't try to kill eachother but we still hate eachothers fucking guts then let it be that way." Draco spat then stormed off.

Harry just stood there with his brows pulled together in complete confusion. _I thought he was still going to be evil to me. Maybe I was wrong and he is trying to change. Maybe the switching sides is the start. Maybe. _Harry snapped out of his thoughts and continued his journey to his dorm. Thinking of nothing but the blonde Slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So this is what I'm writing for now until I atleast know if people like it :) If you have any suggestions on what should be added in this story PM me or Review it, your ideas help me write the story to how you will like it.


	3. Potions Essay

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. But JKR does.

**AN: **I didn't get any reviews on this story, but this story got favorited and added to alerts. Lol. I was kinda sad about that. I was hoping to hear what you thought.

**Thanks: **Thanks to those of you who added my story. Lol.

**Warnings: **Just language.

* * *

><p>Harry had been sitting in his dorm for an hour just thinking. He thought his life was already messed up as it was with an evil snake faced git trying to <em>AK <em>him. Now he had Draco Malfoy asking for protection. He sat back on his bed and started to relax.

Ron came bustling through the dorm startling Harry.

"Hey mate." Ron sais happily as he walked over to his own bed plopping down on it ungracefully.

"How was the rest of the feast?" Harry asked. Ron beamed.

"Pretty brilliant actually." Ron said excitedy.

"How long did the sorting take?"

"Pretty long. There were so many." Ron said sighing. "So how you feeling?"

"Better." Harry said truthfully.

"Good. I think I know what was wrong with you." Ron said. Harry looked at him confused. "Malfoy. That's what it is." Harry started to laugh at the statement. Remembering how just and hour earlier Draco had come to 'check him out'. Ron was laughing along with him when Dean and Seamus came walking into the dorm.

"Hello my wonderful dorm mates!" Seamus said in his irish britian accent.

"What's got you in high spirits?" Harry asked. "Just get done snogging Gin or something?" Harry asked as a joke. Rons face flushed and he looked at Seamus.

"Well actually-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Ron said quickly. Dean laughed walking over and sitting on the foot of Harrys bed.

"So what was with Malfoy following after you during the Sorting?" Dean asked an amused look spread on his face.

"Yeah. What? Did Malfoy finally realize he better claim you before someone else decides to?" Seamus said wriggling his eyebrows.

Harry could feel the blush spreading across his face.

"So it's true!" Dean yelled out. Seamus chuckled.

"No!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry would never go for the ferret!" Ron said in a fake shocked voice. Harry started laughing and then nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on you have to admit he's a pretty good looking bloke." Dean said. Ron sat back in his bed and looked at his best friend to see his reply.

"Sorry but, never would I _think _of being with Malfoy of all people." Harry said.

"But do you think he's hot?" Seamus asked. Ron sat up curiously awaiting his friends answer.

"Well I mean- he's- and yes alright I think he's eh- cute. In his own arrogant gittish was." Harry admitted. Rons mouth dropped open.

"Oh Merlin someone get Madam Pomfrey." Ron said standing and walking across the room to Harrys bed where both Seamus and Dean were.

Dean looked at Ron. "Why?" Ron started to laugh.

"Harry Potter just said he thought Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret was- _cute._" Dean and Seamus burst into laughter. Harry however blushed. Deeply. Ron tried to suppress his laughter but failed miserably.

"Alright. I'm tired." Seamus said breathlessley after minutes of laughing. He stood and made his way to his bed. All of them changed into pajamas and got into their beds.

"Do you guys think I should go for 'Mione?" Ron asked aloud.

"Depends." Dean said.

"On what?" Ron asked the dark skinned boy.

"If you like being bossed around often." He replied. Harry and Seamus started laughing. Harry was about to sit up and get a look at Rons face, but quickly decided against it. He was more drained of energy then he had thought.

"Ha so funny. I happen to think it's cute when she bosses people around." Ron said. Seamus groaned.

"We don't want to hear about your liking to Hermione!" Seamus said.

"Fine." Ron said.

"Night." Harry said.

"Night!" The other three called out in unison.

Harry quickly drifted off into a much needed sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry! Wake up mate!" Ron yelled giving Harry a shove to wake him up.

"Sorry!" Harry said sitting straight up in bed .

"It's alright. But still hurry. I don't want to be late for breakfast. Harry jumped out of bed and ran about getting ready for the new day.

"Lessons today." Ron said as Harry started to walk out of the dorm. Harry turned and grabbed his bag that carried everything he would need for the day.

"Let's go shall we." Harry said smiling.

"Feeling alright today mate?" Ron asked in slight confusion. "What has you in such a good mood?"

"I don't know actually." Harry said truthfully. "Where's Dean and Seam'?"

"Already headed to breakfast." Ron informed him.

"Oh well alright. Let's go." He said this time walking out of the dorm. He made his way down the steps to get the the commons room. Hermione smiled when she seen her two friends walking down.

"Goodmorning." She said happily.

"What's got _you _in a good mood?" Ron asked Hermione the same question he had asked Harry.

"It's our first day of lessons as seventh years. You should be excited Ron!" She said.

"Yeah okay." Ron said sarcastically. Him and Harry both started to laugh. Hermione just huffed and walked off toward the exit. Ron and Harry following right behind her.

Once Harry and Ron caught up to Hermione and were on either side of her they all fell into a medium speed pace. Harry reached behind Hermione and stabbed Ron with his finger. Causing Ron to jump and rub his arm. He craned his neck to look at Harry.

'Talk to her.' Harry mouthed. Darting his eyes to the back of Hermiones head. Ron shook his head fervently.

'Scared.' Ron mouthed.

"If you two are done talking behind my back, literally, I would like to let you know after breakfast our first class is potions." She said causing the two boys to look foward again. "With Slytherin." She added before walking ahead of them.

"Bloody great. Get to deal with a bunch of Slytherins our first lesson of the year." Ron complained. Harry nodded in agreement. He only hoped Draco Malfoy wouldn't be in the group.

Harry and Ron pushed the oak doors of the Dining Hall open and stepped in. They made their way over to their seats not getting any insults from the Slytherin table. Harry sat down confused at the quietness from the snakes.

"Bout time you two got in here." Hermione said elbowing Ron as he took his seat next to her.

"Not our fault you walked on without us." Ron argued.

"That it is not Ronald. Harry you've been awfully quiet this morning. Are you alright?" Hermione asked her friend worriedly.

Was Harry alright? No. As of right now he was not. He had been in a better mood when he had woken up. It was until now he remembered he would be questioning Malfoy. He didn't know what the night held for him, but he sure hoped the outcome would be good.

"Fine." Harry lied. He couldn't wait to get this questioning over with, but was Malfoy still mad at him? He didn't think the boy would get so mad over Harry wondering why Malfoy cared all of the sudden. _Maybe it's just his way of showing he's changed. _Harry thought to hisself.

"Eat. You need to." Hermione said to Harry. He nodded and picked up an apple. He took a big bite of it then looked across the room to the Slytherin table. Green met grey and grey was furious. Harry didn't know what to think so he looked away hoping Malfoy didn't see the sudden sadness on Harrys face.

Sadness? Why was Harry getting sad over something like Malfoy being angry with him?

"Do you think Potions will be good this year?" Ron asked. Harry looked at his bestfriends.

"Potions will always be good now that Snape isn't teaching it." Harry drawled. Ron nodded.

"I honestly don't see why you two didn't like Snape. He is a good teacher." Hermione snapped at the two. Ron looked at the girl in confusion.

"Bloody hell 'Mione. This is Snape we're talking about. The git has always been down right evil to me and Harry." Ron said to her.

Hermione just lifted her chin in the air and harrumphed. "Maybe if you'd learn to become decent in potions and didn't mess everything up he wouldn't have been so mean all the time." Hermione said in defence of the ex potions teacher.

"I'll have you know I'm decent in potions now." Ron said. Hermione smiled sweetly and turned to him.

"I know Ron. I'm sorry it's just the two of you may have not noticed it because of your hatred, but Snape was a good teacher." Hermione said softly.

"I 'sppose your right. Everyone did seem to get good marks, except me and Harry." Hermione let out a giggle at Rons statement.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said in a sarcastic tone. Ron clapped a hand over his mouth.

"My bad mate." Ron apologized.

"It's fine. I know I'm horrible at Potions." Harry admitted. Hermione gave a quick nod. Harry just rolled his eyes while letting out a little laugh.

"You know we may have gotten rid of Snape in Potions, but we still have him for Defence Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.

Ron answered but Harry wasn't listening. He lifted his head to look at the Slytherin table again. Draco looked up at the same time and this time instead of anger filled eyes Harry met an apologetic stare. Draco turned his eyes away from Harry and went back to talking to his friends Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

"I can't help thinking this is going to be the best year ever." Ron mumbeled, his mouth full of food. Hermione slapped his arm.

"Don't speak with your mouth open. I swear Ron sometimes I feel like your mother." Ron paled. Harry snickered. Ron probably thought it was weird because he happened to like Hermione, and if she was thinking she was acting like his mother that would just be- weird.

"Harry are you playing Quidditch this year?" Ginny asked. Who was sitting just a few seats down across from Luna. Harry shrugged at the question. Did he have time to play Quidditch? With getting rid of Voldemort and all he wasn't quiet sure.

Harry heard loud laughter coming from the other side of the room. He looked toward the sound to find that Draco Malfoy was staring at him. Harry looked away quickly completley aware of Draco still watching him.

A bell chided through the Dining Hall signaling for their lessons to start. Harry stood quickly, picking up his bags. "Let's go."

"Why in such a hurry?" Ron asked.

"It's quiet a walk down the dungeons. Don't wan't to be late to our first lesson." Harry said turning on his heels and hurrying out of the Dining Hall. Hoping his class didn't consist of a certain Slytherin.

"Harry wait up!" Ron yelled as he and Hermione rushed to catch up with their friend. Harry slowed his pace a little.

"Bloody hell." Ron said breathlessly. "That eager to get to Potions?"

Harry had to think for a second. "Professor Slughorn is my favorite teacher. Can't wait to see him is all." Harry lied. _Nice thinking Harry._ Harry thought to hisself. In truth Slughorn was one of his favorite teachers.

Before the trio knew it they were in the Potions class room. Harry walked over to sit at a table near the back of the room, Ron right beside him. Hermione sat in the front with Lavender. The class started to form and Harry was relieved when Draco never came into the potions room.

Slughorn walked into the room of the chattering students with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to seventh year potions!" He said happily. The Slytherin side of the room booed and the Gryffindor started whispering. Professor Slughorn went on through his introductory telling about the tasks they would most likely be doing for the year.

"This year the potions will be more advanced tha-" Slughorn was cut off by the door swinging open and hitting the wall. Draco Malfoy stepped inside the class room and made his way over to sit next to Theodore Nott. Harry felt like sinking right then and there. He really didn't want to have to see Malfoy until tonight at the questioning. Looks like fate had different plans. "Mr. Malfoy how nice of you to join us. May I ask where you've been?"

"Nurse." Draco said.

"Hope you are feeling well." Professor Slughorn said. Draco nodded and the professor continued on. Harry looked over at Draco to see if he seemed ill or anything. He certainly did not seem that way this morning at breakfast.

"The git probably just wanted attention." Harry said under his breath. Ron snorted.

"That my friend is more than likely correct." Ron said making Harry to smile.

"Today I am assigning you essays. I know it is the beginning of the year but the essay will be on why learning Potions is beneficial to you." The whole class groaned.

"Alright everyone, I know your not too happy about this but to make it easier on you how about pairing up with partners." The whole class seemed to be happier about that and everything was noisy again. Professor Slughorn frowned.

"Can I have everyones attention please!" He yelled out. "I will be picking the partners." Everyone groaned again. "Don't be sad young ones. This is a chance for you to get to know someone."

"You can start working today. Mr. Thomas and Mr. Goyle. Ms. Ganger and Ms. Greengrass. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Nott. Hmm. Mr. Potter who to put you with?" Harry looked around the room to see who his options were. It was down to Malfoy, Zabini, or Crabbe. Please let it be Zabini, or Crabbe. _Anyone_ but- "Ah. Mr. Malfoy."

Harry slumped in his seat. Professor slughorn continued to call out names. "Ms. Brown and Ms. Parkinson."

"Sorry mate." Ron said under his breath to his friend. Harry just nodded.

"Feel sorry for you too. Have fun working with Nott." Harry said to his friend as he stood to go sit with Theodore Nott. Draco stood and allowed Ron to sit and made his way over to Harry.

"Look about yesterday-" Harry started once Draco sat.

"I get it alright Potter. You may have agreed to the truce, but that doesn't mean we've got to become all good friends with eachother." Malfoy spat. Harry was confused. Usually when Malfoy wanted something he continued to work at getting it until he eventually got it. What was with the boy?

"That's it then?" Harry asked venom lacing his words. It's not his fault Malfoy was being nice and it scared the shit out of him. Draco sneered and stood up. "Where you going?"

"To ask for a new partner." Draco snarled, then stalked off toward Professor Slughorns desk. Harry watched as Draco asked for someone else to work with, but Slughorn wasn't allowing it.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy everyone else is paired up. You're just going to have to learn to become friends." Harry heard Slughorn tell Draco. Draco huffed and reluctantly walked back over to Harry. He plopped down in the seat and sat back.

"Well that was no use what so ever." Draco said.

"Malfoy will you listen for a minute." Harry asked. Draco turned in his seat so he was facing Harry.

"What?" He asked. Harry relaxed. Atleast Malfoy was going to let him explain.

"Last night you caught me at a bad time." Harry said.

"How so? You looked perfectly fine." _Your one to talk. _Harry thought of what Draco had told Slughorn when he arrived to class late.

"I wasn't feeling well, _and _you were being nice to me." Harry explained. Draco looked at him.

"Oh." Was all the blonde said. Harry nodded.

"Well are we still meeting tonight?" Harry asked the older teen.

"If you'd like." Draco responded. Harry nodded again. "Alright. Right after supper?"

"Yes." Harry said pulling out some parchment and a quill. "Now what do we write for this stupid essay?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I don't know how to stress this enought. PLEASEEE REVIEW! It makes writing a story a lot easier for me! Mainly because that way I know if people are liking it. :) I hope I get _some _reviews. It would be great.


End file.
